Quiproquo
by Eneliah
Summary: Finn et Rachel surprennent Blaine entrain d'embrasser un autre garçon et vont le dire à Kurt. - PROMPT -


**Disclamer:**Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Genre: **Je sais pas trop en fait..

**Pairing: **Finchel, Klaine, Blainofsky (Euh.. Comment on appelle le Blaine/Karofsky?)

* * *

**Prompt:** Donné par le neveu de Porcelain, ma petite follasse préférée. - Finn et Rachel surprennent Blaine et Karofsky entrain de s'embrasser et vont le répéter à Kurt.

* * *

**Quiproquo :**

Kurt était assis au Lima Bean, occupé à faire ses devoirs, son gobelet de café refroidissant à ses côtés, quand Finn et Rachel s'étaient installés à sa table.

Le jeune homme leva les yeux de sa dissertation pour saluer d'un sourire et d'un vague « Hey » les deux arrivants. Ils lui répondirent rapidement avant de se regarder et de chuchoter entre eux.

« Que vous arrive-t-il ? » Questionna Kurt, agacé de les voir parler à voix basse entre eux.

« Blaine te trompe. » Lâcha Finn après s'être reçu un coup de coude dans les côtes par sa petite amie.

« On l'a vu embrasser ce garçon, Kurt. » Ajouta Rachel sans laisser le temps au châtain de répondre à Finn.

« C'est pas un garçon, c'est Karofsky ! »S'exclama Finn. « Laisse nous te raconter tout ce que nous avons vu, Kurt. » Continua Finn toujours sans laisser son frère réagir à la nouvelle.

**Flash Back.**

Finn et Rachel marchaient dans un couloir désert du lycée McKinley, cherchant une salle vide pour discuter tranquillement avant d'aller au Glee Club. Ils espéraient en avoir enfin trouvée une quand la voix de Dave Karofsky retenti au moment où Rachel allait ouvrir la porte.

Le couple était entrain de repartir quand ils entendirent Blaine lui répondre. Curieux, Finn et Rachel s'approchèrent à nouveau de la salle dont Rachel entrouvrit doucement la porte, suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent espionner sans être vus.

Au centre de la pièce, Dave et Blaine se faisaient face, seuls quelques petits centimètres les séparaient.

« […] Quelqu'un comme toi. » Fit Dave, finissant une phrase dont Finn et Rachel n'avaient pas entendu le début. « Tu me complètes, tu es celui qu'il me faut. Tu me rends heureux. Vraiment. J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés pour vivre et affronter le monde. »

Blaine regarda Dave sans répondre, un doux sourire se formant sur son visage. Le bouclé se mit sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur celle du plus grand, l'embrassant doucement.

**Fin Flash Back.**

« Voilà, tu sais tout. » Fit doucement Rachel. « Je comprend que tu sois choqué.. Ça fait deux jours qu'on le sait et.. Pourquoi tu ris ? »

La jeune femme regarda son amie comme s'il était fou. Kurt riait tellement que des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Finn se pencha vers Rachel et murmura :

« Tu crois que c'est le choc ? »

Rachel hocha simplement la tête, ses yeux toujours fixés sur le châtain qui calmait peu à peu son rire.

« Oh mon Dieu.. » Souffla Kurt en essuyant ses joues humides. « J'étais présent lors de ce baiser. Si vous aviez bien regardé, vous m'auriez vu assis sur une table au fond de la salle à les surveiller. Blaine et Dave sont tout les deux dans un cours de théâtre en dehors du lycée. Dans la pièce qu'ils sont en train d'apprendre, ils jouent un couple. Blaine ne me trompe pas. »

Kurt rangea ses affaires, se leva et mit son sac sur son épaule.

« Mais.. » Commença Rachel, confuse.

« L'avantage dans tout ça, c'est que je sais que je peux compter sur vous si par malheur Blaine me trompait vraiment. » Coupa Kurt.

Le jeune homme leur fit un sourire un peu amusé, prit son gobelet de café qu'il jeta et sorti du Lima Bean laissant Finn et Rachel qui ne comprenaient plus rien.

* * *

Merci de ne pas me jeter des chaises à la tête pour le baiser Blaine/Karofsky. Je rappelle que c'est un prompt et pas un baiser "d'amour".

Ca me fait bizarre d'avoir un OS avec du Finchel dedans. Surtout que je ne shippe pas du tout ce couple. Mais bon.. Ils devaient être présent, alors ils le sont.

Sinon je tiens à dire à tout les Klainers: "_Côuragé_" pour l'épisode d'aujourd'hui.

A bientôt!


End file.
